OBJECTIVES: To investigate and identify the antigenic components in human bladder cancer and to attempt to classify these components into both tumor-specific and tumor-associated components. APPROACH: Due to the restricted size of the tumor material, emphasis has been placed on the development of micro methods for the detection of serum antibodies directed against the various tumor antigens. The patient's response to both his own tumor and the tumor of the other bladder carcinomas is monitored by: 1) immunofluorescence, 2) counter-current immunoelectrophoresis, and 3) enzyme-linked immuno adsorption test. All three of these systems will be used to show the different responses that occur when both the autologous and homologous sera are tested against both cytoplasmic and plasma membrane preparations of the tumor. The specificity of these reactions will be checked by both immune blocking and specific absorption experiments. The use of other unrelated tumors, e.g. melanoma, will help to establish the specificity of the reactions observed. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Lewis, M.G. (1974). Antigens in bladder cancer. Amer. Urol Ass. (in press). Lewis, M.G. (1975). The detection of antigens in human bladder cancer. Quebec Urol. Ass. (in press).